Silence
by Eclipse Archer
Summary: This was supposed to be a creepy pasta but it turned into a short story, [WARNING: THERE ARE SOME LESBIAN SCENES IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!]


"Leah? Her? The creepy girl that sat by herself in the back of every class? There's no way." There had been two murders committed and each one linked to the other. On both bodies were found traces of DNA that belonged to Leah Parker. Leah was a quiet girl, never spoke to anyone, quite taciturn. Not a teacher, not a student, and not a counselor. Well, no one except Amber Faye, her supposed best friend. Oddly enough, she was one of the victims. Some said she snapped and took it out on Amber for trying to help. Others thought she'd always been twisted and psychotic. Truth is these were both partially correct. She was indeed twisted and psychotic and she did snap, but she hadn't always been that way and Amber sure wasn't trying to help. Leah was pretty much raised by her mother because her father was an alcoholic, and was of no use when it came to raising a child. Leah's father was a possessive man, always wanting his way, never letting Leah or her mother go out without notifying him first, and always keeping tabs on the two. Whenever he didn't get his way he beat Leah's mother, bruising her face, arms, and torso. He often attempted to hurt Leah as well but Leah's mother begged him not to and received Leah's punishment instead. When Leah was six years of age her mother passed and her father was granted full custody of her. Leah walked to and from school every day, alone with no supervision while her father was off getting drunk somewhere. Drunk and not thinking to full capacity he often did terrible things to Leah. Once while drunk he offered to bathe Leah, but when she refused he demanded that he bathe her. While he bathed that now 8 year old girl he massaged her body, his own filling with lust and hunger. Leah was raped on the bathroom floor, defenseless and too weak to do anything she endured the pain, both physical and mental. Her father often took advantage of her this way and never remembered a thing, drunk or sober. It's a mystery as to why she didn't snap earlier. Leah grew up a bit off, she liked dark things, and began writing very dark, and profound stories. Stories that involved great pain and suffering being inflicted upon people. The other children shunned her, called her a "Freak" she became an outcast. When Leah was twelve she was old enough to comprehend what her father had done to her. She slowly but surely began to hate men, all of them. Leah began self harming, dyed her hair jet black, and got several piercings done. She was emotionally unstable and no one could relate to her. It wasn't until eleventh grade that Leah met Amber Faye, a pale skinned girl with long hair that ran down her back dyed dark red. Her eyes the same color as her name. She walked toward Leah's table in the cafeteria and sat down across from her. Leah looked up at her confused, no one had sat next to her since fourth grade. What made this girl different? "Hi," the girl said smiling slightly "I'm Amber." Leah could feel everyone's eyes on her, she knew they were staring. Leah remained silent. Was this some kind of prank? Who was this girl? "You don't mind if I sit here right? You seemed cool." Leah shook her head and looked down at her tray. "So, what's your name?" Amber asked obviously seeking conversation. Leah kept her head down and rummaged through her bag pulling out a note book and handing it to her. "So your name's Leah huh?" Amber flipped through the book and something caught her eye. "Leah, what's this?" Amber had stumbled upon some of Leah's writings. Leah's eyes widened and she took the book back, gathering her things, and quickly getting up "I have to go." Leah practically ran out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. Her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping. That was close too close. Leah splashed her face with cold water and took a couple minutes to calm down. The bathroom door opened slowly and Amber walked in. Had she followed her here? "I thought I'd find you here," she said triumphantly. Leah tried to walk out but Amber locked the door behind her. "Oh no you're not getting away from me again." Leah began to tremble "Wh-what do you want?" she stuttered. What was this girl up to? Did she want to humiliate her? "Relax, I just wanna talk." This didn't make Leah suspect her any less. "Listen," Amber began again "I managed to read some of that poem before you snatched it from me, it's really deep." There was silence. Amber continued "I think it was really good and that you have some talent there." Once again there was silence. Amber sighed "Oh come on, can't we just be friends?" Leah's eyes widened "Friends...?" She hadn't had one of those in quite some time. "Yeah friends, if you don't mind that is." "Wh-who put you up to this...?" Amber sighed and shook her head "No one put me up to anything. Relax okay." Leah shifted uncomfortably "Okay." Amber smiled a bit "Good, that's a start."After a few weeks the girls got to know each other better, Leah become quite fond of Amber and followed her around like a sick puppy. Amber listened to what Leah had to say, and in return Leah remained her loyal friend. Although, Leah wasn't Amber's only friend. Leah stayed close to Amber, watched her, protected her and Amber didn't mind. Leah always envied Amber's friends when she paid more attention to them. Deep down inside her festering, was cold, black hate. But not hate she felt could have compared to the hate she felt for Amber's boyfriend, Hunter. He was loud, obnoxious, and Amber herself didn't like him. Amber often told Leah about how much she wanted to end the relationship but couldn't bring herself to do it. One day Leah went to visit Amber, as she often did throughout the week. Amber answer the door, she reeked of booze, her eyes were red, and there were streaks of mascara running down her face. She gave the oddest smile, almost broken and sad. Amber invited Leah in and closed the door behind her leading her upstairs. Leah took a seat at the foot of Amber's bed and asked her why her mascara was running. "Hunter's gone," Amber said stumbling over to Leah smiling her drunken smile and fell upon her pinning her to the mattress and leaning in awfully close. The stench of alcohol was potent, Amber wasn't drinking lightweight liquor. Amber stared dreamily at Leah, her eyes traveling up and down her body before finally pressing her lips against Leah's, kissing her. Leah's eyes widened and she tried to speak. Amber took this opportunity to thrust her vodka soaked tongue into Leah's mouth. Amber explored a bit not missing a single spot, then broke the kiss. She was crying, her mascara running again. Leah, confused and still caught up in the moment kissed her once lightly, only slightly brushing against her lips. Amber smiled a bit as the tears fell and hugged Leah "I love you so much," she sobbed burring her face in Leah's chest. Leah stroked Amber's hair, running her finger through it and playing with her crimson locks. Leah was happy, truly happy. That was until Monday morning. Leah had found Amber and Hunter back together as if nothing had happened, Leah's chest felt a piercing pain. One like she had never experienced before, a pain that spread throughout her body. Leah sank her nail into her palm, enough to cause it to bleed slightly. Leah ran home skipping school for the day her father wouldn't care so why not? She needed to clear her head, she needed to calm down. Leah lay still on her couch staring at her recently slit wrist. She watched as the blood slowly ran down her arm and slowly dripped onto the hardwood floor. Her mind was blank and then, she thought of Hunter. Just the thought of him made her grit her teeth in anger. She stood up and opened her father's closet retrieving a baseball bat, a hammer and some nails. She set the bat down on the table and pounded the nail into it in all directions, stabbing herself accidentally a few times. It didn't matter her mind was blank again she couldn't feel pain, her body was working involuntarily. Once finished she trudged out the door not bothering to shut it behind her. Hunter made his way home cutting through the park, as usual. He felt uneasy as if her were being watch. He turned around and sigh seeing that there was nothing there. When her turned around there was Leah. He opened his mouth to speak but she clapped her bloody hand to his mouth, gagging him with a balled up cloth. "Shhh... be silent," she whispered. She threw him against a tree and he banged his head against the bark. As he began to get up Leah swung her bat at him. His head jerked back, his skull split open. Laying on the ground breathing heavily now he tried to crawl away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Leah smashed her bat over his legs fracturing one and breaking the other in two. The sickening snapping sound of his bones made Leah grin uncontrollably. She continued to beat him, relentlessly laughing quietly, enjoying such sadistic deeds. By the time she had been fully satisfied Hunters brains had been scattered across the dirt, pieces of his skin hung from his face and neck. He was swimming in a pool of his own blood and Leah couldn't be any happier. There was a knock on Amber's window. At first she ignore it but, being that it continued she went to see what it was. Her vision was blurry and all she could make out was a shadowy figure. She hesitated not sure whom was outside her window. "Amber... it's me." Amber recognized this voice as Leah's and open her window. Leah stepped into her bedroom from the fire escape. Amber yawned and rubbed her eyes "What's up?" Leah remained silent and grinned "I got rid of him for you." Amber raised an eyebrow in confusion as her vision started to clear. Amber gasped, Leah's clothes were stained with blood and small shreds of what looked like skin covered her jeans. Amber backed away horrified. "Wh-what did you do Leah?" Leah stepped forward as Amber moved back "I got rid of him," she repeated. With a small thud Amber had her back pressed against the wall now. "You got rid of who?" Leah's grin grew wider as she leaned in "Hunter of course," she whispered giggling insanely. Amber's eyes widened and filled with tears. A lump developed in her throat and she struggled to speak. "You don't look happy," Leah muttered pouting "You should be happy." Leah leaned in closer pulling Amber by her waist "I'll make you feel better." Amber pushed away from her tear streaming down her cheeks. "You killed Hunter Leah, why would you do that you freak?!" Amber was gasping for air as she fell to her knees. Leah frowned and took hold of Amber's neck, lifting her and pressing her against the wall again "I did this for you. For us." Amber struggled a bit, Leah was blocking her windpipe. "Don't you still love me?" Leah whispered tilting her head slightly. Amber nodded and Leah loosened her grip allowing her to breath. "Leah, I do love you, but I love you as a friend." Leah looked hurt, she released Amber and ran her words through her head again. "As a friend?" Amber nodded and slowly backed up toward the door. "Yes, and only a friend." A grim smile crept onto Leah's face. "That's okay," she mumbled looking up at Amber with a twisted smile, insanity in her eyes. "I'll reunite you with your lover true, and then you'll be happy. That's all I want you know." Amber looked at Leah in shock, and Leah pinned Amber against the wall once more. She pulled a small box cuter from her pocket and slowly ripped through Amber's jugular. Within seconds she bleed out onto the floor. Leah smiled at bit staring at Amber's lifeless face. She kissed her cold, dead lips still smiling "Sweet silence," she whispered letting Amber's body fall to the ground.


End file.
